inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:General5 7
Be sure that when leaving a message, you put it under the correct month. Thanks! August 2009 I voted for you.... I think I left a little blurb about you in the "support" section of your RfA nomination. Hope it helps. Swisherboy19 (Talk) 23:43, 6 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Ohhhhhh. I am sorry haha. I figured.... well.... most people obsessed with Halo are "he's". Lol ok Obviously haha. Tell me.... what is halo Reach? I know what ODST is but I recently saw an add for Reach.... Hey I wanna know your thoughts about Book IV. I am rereading Eragon right now and I just stumbled upon a VERY interesting sentence that I notice has been overlooked in every Book IV suspected outcomes forum or wiki. I just explained what I found on the discussion page for Book IV Suspected Outcomes. It is all the way at the bottom and called "Back to Palancar???" I'll have to add it to my blog. Read it and tell me what you think would you? Well the Eragon I and Bid'Daum thing is just an idea. I have no idea what could be there. In my mind possibilities are wild dragons, Eragon I/ Bid'Daum, spirits, grey folk, etc. etc. But in my mind it is clear in Eragon (book) that Eragon will return to Palancar Valley. If you want to check it out look at page 111 in Eragon. I agree. I think that the Spine has been enormously overlooked in suspected outcomes of Book 4. Userpage Wow that is a very cool user page. Sorry for the delayed response I was watching the best show on Earth: 24. Sure that would be cool. Do you want anything from me? I am a more than decent amateur graphic designer and I can make websites... Alrighty then peace out. I'll work something up for you anyway. A little thank you gift for welcoming me to the wiki lol. Sleep well, talk to you soon. Okay well I uploaded an image for you. I don't have to explain to you what it looks like, you'll know it's yours. Go ahead and take it as your own =) Swisherboy19 (Talk) 14:58, 7 August 2009 (UTC)Swisherboy19 Ah I see you found the image. =) You like it? The font is a combination of two things. First I downloaded it from dafont.com. But thats just plain black lettering. I then edited it myself to add the colors and the glows and shadows on the inside and stuff using photoshop. I'll check out some of those userpages thanks =) I made a new article! I made a brief article regarding to the colors of magic. It is very..... incomplete so I added a stub tag at the bottom. It's the first article I made =) Check it out, tell me what you think, and help me if you can please. I saw it was under the requested articles in the community portal. This should be a link here. My userpage Woah. That's cool. So.... I see it in the sandbox but what now? How do I get it? September 2009 October 2009 November 2009 December 2009 January 2010 February 2010